joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam
This is all written by Bryce Adam is now actually a former member of the core, now he is basically your average pyscho nomad. He is currently dating and has friends, but It is implied that Adam was at some point unpopular and a loner, due to the fact that a photo leaked by bryce shows that only a clown appeared at his birthday party. Information What is Adam? Rumor has it that one of his ancestors was a turkey…or maybe an illegal Mexican immigrant….or some have mentioned a toaster oven. But it is best to think of Adam the way Nathan and Bryce describe him — Gross. Personality Adam was quiet & weak and was more reserved than his friends. He's a shy, awkward, and weird student, but he's also a good friend, loyal, honest, and smart. Adam now is obsessed with being fit, girls, and wrestling. He is still very loyal to boy scouts. He also has a tendency to take things personally and deeply to heart. He is Much more social-able which can be considered more of a negative to most. He is slightly unstable due to how he lives his life. He just loves to be himself. Even though, he likes to think, He does not care about what people think, He does get easily offended at the thought of someone dissing him. His outlook on life can be considered perplexing to people like Bryce. Appearance * Skin Color: Pale * Trademark: Glasses Adam has been Slightly taller than Josh (This changes often) and is a bit skinny but also Muscular. He may be the same height as nathan or maybe taller but this hasn't been tested. Relationships Friends * Girlfriend * Josh Komisarcik (mostly) * Scouts * Many Unknown Wrestlers * Family members * Nathan (Rarely) The Hypocritical Side There has been a lot of instance of Adam's hypocrisy and here are some of the more recent examples. This is all written by Bryce Adam made a big deal that he only cares about personality in a girl, but then he rejected a girl due to her being plump and short. He attacks Griffin for leaving the friend-group, but then Adam made an announcement about leaving the friend group. Adam once claimed he was self-aware, before running into a trash can that was right in front of him. Always claims He’s against drugs, then made friends with actual druggies. Adam calls people in the friend group stalkers, when he has stalked girls on Instagram and in public. Adam made fun of Ginger once for touching pants, when he often subconsciously itches himself in his pelvic area. He Attacked ginger for being racist against African Americans when Ginger laughed at an African American dancer. When Adam used a racial slur. Thought the term big mouth was literally referring to Josh's lips. Then he stereotyped all African Americans by saying 90 % of rappers were African Americans. He talks a lot about how Women should be respected, yet looks up derogatory pictures of women. He laughs at jokes again gay people and often uses Gay as an insult but claims it's ok to be gay. He goes on rants about how There shouldn't be a boss in the Friend, yet when Josh made a joke saying “whoever punches me in the face gets to be the boss”. Adam was the first and only one to attempt this tries to be the new boss. He always preaches for privacy, but often stalks people. He claims he is Against sexual harassment, but has harassed woman and men alike. He also Made fun of ginger because an unattractive girl was attracted to ginger, Adam soon became best friends with this “unattractive” girl. He will often complain to people that abuse women shouldn’t be abused, but then idolizes people who date and know many women by lying, harassing and using vulgar language. Claims people are unsanitary, but then goes to Ginger's sick and pukes everywhere. He will always tell you People have right to vote, but he will attack ginger for liking trump. Yells at Shrimp for attacking him using an Instagram account, but then attacks josh on Instagram. Claims he shouldn't have to change, but then yells at Shrimp for his personality. He called ginger baby, but then begged for josh to take down video of scratching himself. He often Complains about ginger attacking him behind his back, but then attacks Shrimp behind his back for making photo shopped images. He claims he is a feminist, but then went to say that “female is future is stupid and girls shouldn't be added to Boy Scouts.” Adam Told his lunch table that he is against protesting. The next day he said, “I don't have a problem with protesting”. Went from hating griffin to thinking Griffin’s a cool guy. He Attacked Josh and told him that he is a terrible planner, but then plans a group project the same day he is in the car going on a trip. Well tell girls that he would feel really bad if he exposed someone to a sickness/ got them sick, but then he goes to Ginger's house and vomits everywhere and wants to stay over. He Says wants all texting conversations private, but then shows everyone private conversations of the friend group to get attention from girls he said were ugly in middle school. Quotes * "Once you go black you can never go back" * ”I am a Feminist“ * ”that’s me being happy” * ”they are still kind of young so there stomachs aren’t that big” * ”I Feel Triangles” Trivia * Adam and Ginger share the same middle Name. * A lot of people believe that he is Jewish in real life but he's not. He confirmed it as well as Josh did on his tumblr. * He Shows Signs of ADHD but this has not been Confirmed * Often rubs himself Category:Core 4 members Category:Characters Category:Earth 2 Category:Wrestlers Category:High schoolers Category:Current Core Members __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Voted Best Pages